<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Gems Become Dust by Alpha19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520048">When Gems Become Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19'>Alpha19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Half of all life. <br/>Gone in an instant.<br/>Humans. Gems. Animals.<br/>The Snap treated them all the same.<br/>Half were simply gone.</p><p>When Thanos finally assembled the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers, Gems and Humans from all over the galaxy were affected.<br/>Now it is up to Steven, the remaining Crystal Gems and Avengers, and any other allies they can find to put an end to Thanos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In Wakanda, a country unknown to most, a battle was won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanos had assembled the Infinity Stones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The power of Time, Space, Mind, Soul, Power, and Reality were his to control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that he snapped his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the war was won.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Two Gems stared at the motel room door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?” one of the Gems asked, her one eye narrowed in anger while the other eye was replaced by a red gem. A small chisel knife was clutched in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Gem, this one short and blue, fluttered in the air using her water wings. “We wait for him to leave and lower his guard. Then, we strike!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now, the two skulked in waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the motel room, Steven gave a large and leisurely stretch on the motel’s bed, which creaked loudly from the shifting weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been over a year since he had left Beach City to find himself, spending at least a week in each state (other than Jersey where he left after three days), and now he was back in the final state, Keystone, before he would return back to Beach City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For old times sakes, he had decided to spend the last stretch of his adventure in the Keystone Motel. He had over a week before he would leave, so he mused about how he would spend the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was shining through the curtains, bathing the room in a warming light, and so Steven decided to dress by throwing a pair of swim trunks on, thinking the pool would be a good use of his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood on the balcony overlooking the pool, scanning for free sunbeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one couple was currently using the pool area, a man and woman that shared the room next to Steven’s. The man typically wore a sleek and well fitted business suit, while the woman usually wore a short skirt and top, although both were now dressed for the pool in a pair of swimming trunks and a skimpy bikini. Steven wasn’t blind to the fact that the man also wore an expensive wedding ring while the woman’s fingers were bare, but frankly he no longer had too much drive to become invested into the lives of strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven walked down to the pool and sat at his chosen sunbed, unnoticed by the couple as they kissed heavily, the woman practically mounting the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting on the sunbed he allowed himself to close his eyes and lose focus, just enjoying the moments as the heat and the mild breeze washed over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Steven heard the voice of Bluebird “Die Steven!” her frosty cutlass in her hand as she sped towards him. “Face your d-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven didn’t even have the time to raise a shield before Bluebird shook violently in midair, defusing with a sudden end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyeball bounced comically before landing in the pool, splashing everyone in the vicinity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Steven’s attention was focused on Aquamarine. She fluttered in the air, an expression of confusion plastered on her face. Her skin, normally a vibrant and bright cyan, was rapidly darkening before breaking away and scattering into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Eyeball’s voice came from the pool, half demanding and half concern. “Some sort of Era 3 weapon? A new Diamond power?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the screams started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was high pitched and female, the other deep and male, both terrified. Steven looked up the couple and paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was staring at her hand which was rapidly dissolving into black dust which spread in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was transfixed with panic as he watched her body disappear into nothingness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven numbly picked up his phone as it rang, barely noticing it said Connie. Connie’s voice sounded, frightened and hurried, “Steven, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in Beach City, more specifically Little Homeschool, Garnet was observing her students for her class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had all focused on her she began her lecture. “You are here for my Fusion class. Some of you may not wish to fuse but are interested in the concept. Some of you wish to fuse. This is all ok.” Her eyes flickered between some of the Gems that attended her lesson; the Topazes, the Heaven and Earth Beetles, Yellow and Blue Pearl, Freckles the Lapis and Skinny the Jasper, and Crazy Lace Agate. “Fusion is an experience, when two or more Gems combine in perfect harmony for either battle, love, or any other option. All of these choices are valid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped, allowing the Gems to truly absorb and understand her words before she continued. “To fuse, take a minute to find yourself, then focus on flexibility, love, and trust. Allow yourself to depend on others and for others to depend on you. Some of you will become an entirely new Gem while some of you will become ‘Mega’ Gems. Pair up with someone you feel you are compatible with and attempt to fuse, if that is what you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for the group to pair up; the two Topazes and Heaven and Earth Beetle were already paired, Nice Lapis and Skinny Jasper looked at each other, and blushed slightly before pairing, while Blue and Yellow Pearl paired with an understanding glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet was about to give her next instruction, her next piece of advice, when she shook violently, becoming a mass of light which split into two Gems, Ruby and Sapphire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Sapphy?” Ruby asked in confusion. “I thought that de-fusion wasn’t until the end of the lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapphire was silent, tears leaking from her covered eye. “Something is wrong.” Her Gem was darkening rapidly as her body did the same. “Half of all life; Humans, Gems, Animals, are dying, disappearing into non-existence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked at the class for their reaction and stopped at the sight. Both Topazes and the Beetles were nothing more than growing piles of dust in the air as the rest of the class stared in shock and horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked back at Sapphire. “Please Sapphy,” she begged desperately, tears growing and falling from her eyes. “Fight it, stay with me. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapphire smiled, sadly and with no happiness and only acceptance, the dust spreading to her face. “I’m sorry Ruby. I love-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Sapphire was gone, nothing more than dust on the floor and memories in the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a small distance away, Amethyst and Pearl, along with their unofficial assistant Jasper, were heading their combat class on an unused acre of grass. “While we do live in a time of peace, some of you may still feel the need and desire to battle,” Pearl said, Amethyst and Jasper on either side of her. “Maybe it is to keep your emotions in check by releasing aggression in an accepted form, maybe you wish to know how to battle if the need arises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst nodded. “First things you need to know. Your Gem Weapons are a part of you, like an extension of you. If you can, summon them now. If you don't want to use weapons that's fine, but if you don't have a weapon and want one, you should see Bismuth. She'll hook you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl summoned her trident, Amethyst pulled her whip from her chest, and Jasper’s helmet appeared on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the students, two Nephrites, a Ruby, and Zebra Jasper, managed to summon their weapons and held them in their hands, while the remaining students were unable and chose to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl observed them. “While weapons are useful for battles, they are not strictly necessary. Many, such as Peridot and Lapis, are more than capable without weapons. Combat isn’t about having the strongest weapon, but is about being the strongest fighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper stepped forwards, drawing all attention to herself. “Your lesson is simple.” She stretched her limbs out while cracking her neck, as Amethyst and Pearl readied their weapons. “Fight us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst’s whip struck like a cobra, disarming the Ruby with ease while Pearl lunged at the two Nephrites, dodging their weapons, and struck both with her trident. Jasper charged, headstrong and headfirst at the Zebra Jasper and knocked her skywards with a headbutt where she fell to the floor and retreated into her Gem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First note,” Pearl said as she back-flipped over a Nephrite’s hammer. “When a Gem is sufficiently harmed, they retreat into their Gem to recover. As this is a friendly spar-” she glanced pointedly at Jasper, “Zebra will recover quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst ensnared the Nephrite with her whip and pulled ready to strike once she was in range. Her first shot forward and punched. And hit nothing. The Nephrite was nowhere to be seen, the whip empty other than dark dust. “Pearl! Something’s wrong!” she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl slammed her trident down on the other Nephrite. Or she would have done if her weapon hadn’t begun to disappear, quickly followed by her arm. “Amethyst,” Pearl muttered as she stared at the lack of body that grew on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Zebra Jasper’s Gem, normally black and white, was speedily turning to a pile of ash on the floor, noticed only by Jasper who saw the same happening to others around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, Zebra Jasper, both Nephrites, and Pearl were all gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth looked at the Gem Communicator which was displaying the results of Homeworld’s first democratic election for leader. The two competitors were the Zircon and Zircon from Steven’s trial while the announcer, Holly Blue Agate, stood between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, Zircon Facet-2F6B is the only logical choice for success,” Peridot informed. “She has the confidence to lead, and she wishes to please all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Lapis argued. “Zircon Facet-3C6L should win. She looks at everything before she decides what to do, other Zircon is too headstrong and rash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bismuth shrugged her shoulder, uncaring of the conversation. “I don’t care who wins. As long as they stick to elections, I’ll be pretty happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The election results started, Holly Blue Agate stepping forwards before she spoke. “Thank you for joining us for the election.” The camera panned to the audience, showing a wide array of Gems including the three remaining Diamonds who politely waved at the cameras, before returning back to Holly Blue. “The votes have been carefully counted, and the winner and next leader of Homeworld, with 52% of the votes, is-” she paused, drawing anticipation from the crowd, continuing, “Facet-2F6B!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Yellow Zircon gave an excited cheer as the audience applauded for her while Blue Zircon gave some dejected claps. “I told you!” Peridot gloated. “Peridot is correct once more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow Zircon walked to the center podium ready to give a speech. “Thank you to everyone that voted for me. As your new leader I promise to-” Her eyes narrowed in confusion as they flicked between members of the audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera panned around to the audience where the crowd was rapidly turning chaotic. Gems were vanishing, disintegrating into the air and leaving the survivors in panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bismuth stared at the screen in horror. “What’s going on?” she asked, as both Blue and Yellow turned from their normal colours to large ash piles, much to White Diamond’s growing concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot’s eyes diverted from the screen to a small sign of movement. Bismuth’s dreadlocks, normally multicoloured and bright, were quickly darkening and flaking away. “Bismuth!” she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bismuth turned to look at Peridot, her eyes widening when she looked. The tips of Peridot’s visor was turning from its normal opaqueness to dust. “Something is wrong, very wrong!” Peridot cried, the dust spreading to her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bismuth was now more ash than Gem, and so Lapis spread her water wings and took flight to find help, only to pause at the scene outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gems and people were openly sobbing as ash flew in an unseen wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far from Earth, in the Andromeda Galaxy, the Sun Incinerator flew through the expanse of space. Lars casually sat in his captain’s chair while the Rutile Twins set a course to wherever took their interest. Fluorite was in the engine room of the ship while Padparadscha slowly logged the results of their last expedition on her display screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” Rhodonite said. “Urgent communication from Emerald.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patch her through,” he ordered. The spiked hair and Gem encrusted eye of Emerald appeared on screen. “Hey Em. How’re you doing?” Lars greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lars,” her voice was far from its usual confident tone, now urgent and panicked. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lars shrugged. “I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had emergency broadcasts. Gems are dying. Everywhere.” Her eye furrowed with grief. “My crew is gone. I’m the only one on my ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodonite screamed in pain. “What’s happening?” she shouted, her body warping and separating. Lars stared at the Gems that made up Rhodonite, a Ruby and Pearl he had never really met before.  The Ruby was short with a dark mauve top and bottoms separated to allow her stomach Gem to be seen. The Pearl resembled the Pearls he had seen before, tall and thin, with an opaque shawl over her shoulders and over a black singlet, her chest Gem slightly obscured by the shawl. She was also holding her side which was slowly turning into ashy nothingness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lars turned to the Rutile Twins, urgency obvious in his voice. “Override the course. Head to a medical center.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain…” Rutile responded slightly, showing both their hands. Her hands were vanishing, dust falling from the spots her limbs once were. She disappeared, her Gem clattering to the floor in a pile of dust before it joined it as ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padparadscha’s soft voice sounded. “Captain, I have a prediction. Emerald’s crew will vanish. Rhodonite, Fluorite, the twins, will be no more.” She paused. “Neither will I.” The dust spreading up her sped up, taking her entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three Gems came from the engine room. Two Peridots, completely identical other than their Gem placements with one having the triangle on the left of her chest while the other had it on the right, and a Beetle with a diamond shape on her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you…” Lars stopped, taking in Padparadascha’s words. “Were you Fluorite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the Peridots nodded. “We were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other talked. “The rest of us are gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Beetle finished. “Now it’s just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lars slumped in his seat, contemplating his next action. “Peridot go back to the engine room, other Peridot you’re on navigation duty, Beetle you take Padparadscha’s place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everybody was in their new position Lars gave his order. “Crew. Take us to Earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the outskirts of Beach City was the Maheswaran household. Both Connie and her father were sat at the dining table, both enjoying their meal while they chatted. “So, if I go to Empire State College I’d have to do politics and psychology because that’s what they're known for,” Connie said in between bites of her food. “But, if I went to Sunshine State College I could do either Law or History and English.” She took her final bite of food and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father, Doug, replied, “You have a while to figure everything out. Just take it slow and think it through.” He stacked his daughter’s empty plate on his and began to walk to the kitchen. “You could ask your Mom once she gets back from work,” he suggested as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Connie conceded. “But she’d probably just-” Connie silenced at the sound of shattering plates, rising quickly to her feet. “Dad, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen, normally tidy and pristine, was littered with shards of broken ceramic plates and cutlery, while Doug stood panting heavily. “Connie,” he muttered, his breaths laboured. “Connie, what’s happening?” His left shoulder and arm were gone, the rest of his body slowly disintegrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie rushed forwards to help him, letting him support himself with his remaining arm on her shoulder. “I don’t know. Maybe Steven can help you. Or Mom.” Her voice grew more desperate as the ash spread over him. “Somebody can help you! They have to help you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be fine Connie,” he said with calm acceptance as the ash spread to his face. “Make sure that you’re fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gone, leaving a scattering of ash on Connie’s shoulder. Connie felt almost nothing as she pulled her phone out and dialled her Mom, only for it to ring endlessly. She chose her next option, Steven, who answered almost immediately. “Steven, are you ok?” she asked in a panic.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Land of the Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven stared at the traffic from his Dondai Supremo car. Cars were strewn along the highway, abandoned and crashed from the lack of drivers, a few still driving as the panicked strangers tried to drive despite the confusion and terror. </p><p>Eyeball stood next to Steven, the disappearance of the humans enough to convince her that Steven had nothing to do with Aquamarine vanishing.</p><p>Steven had tried to ring Lion, only for the phone to endlessly ring and for no Lion to appear no matter how long he waited. </p><p>He had to get back to Beach City, had to know who else was alive. Connie had explained that her dad was gone, that her mom wouldn’t answer her phone, and Steven had replied that he had seen a stranger disappear from his motel. </p><p>He felt his heart pang. His dad was gone, based on the fact that he hadn’t rang Steven. Steven chose not to ring him, the belief would become a harsh reality if Steven rang with no response. </p><p>He typed a text message on his phone and sent it to all his contacts. <em> Who’s ok? Anyone know what’s happening? </em></p><p>He turned to look at Eyeball, who was still sadly observing the passing humans, her knife clutched tightly in one hand and the remains of Aquamarine's ashes in the other. “I’m going to Beach City,” Steven said. “You coming with me?”</p><p>“You trust me enough not to stab you in the back?” she asked dejectedly.</p><p>“No,” Steven said honestly. “But I’m going back and thought you might want some familiar faces with you. I promise if you don’t try and kill me again, nobody will mind you being there.” He laughed somberly. “Not like you’d be the first Gem that’s tried to kill me that I’ve forgiven.”</p><p>Eyeball stared at Steven, her eye narrowing as she weighed up her options, before sighing. She vanished her knife back into her eye gem and nodded.</p><p>Steven took a deep breath, Pink spreading amongst his skin before he grabbed Eyeball and ran.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lapis sobbed back in the room she previously stood in with Bismuth and Peridot. Both were just ash piles on the ground, as were half of the audience from the election audience. Yellow and Blue Diamond were gone, and at some point White Diamond had calmly left the audience. </p><p>She was alone, once again. Her phone buzzed with a text, but she felt she didn’t have the ability nor mental strength to answer. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lars sat in his Captain’s Chair mentally urging the Peridot, that he had now named Perry, on navigation duty to hurry despite him knowing the engine’s were at top speed. His phone beeped loudly, and he checked it for new messages.</p><p>One was from Sadie asking if he was alright which he quickly replied the affirmative. <em> I fine. How you? </em></p><p>He paused before typing and sending another text. <em> How everyone? </em></p><p>The second text received was from Steven, asking if he knew anything. He quickly typed his response, informing him of what Emerald and Padparadscha had said. <em> Emerald’s crew gone. Pad said half of all things gone. Rutiles, Pad, Rhodonite’s Pearl, and half of Fluorite gone to. Heading back to Beach now. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Steven sprinted through the door of his former house, Eyeball still being pulled by him. The house was empty, completely devoid of all life. “Teaching,” he realised. “They’re at class.” He ran again, at a human pace this time, heading to Garnet’s Fusion class. Eyeball gave a quick glance at the now deserted house, before following him.</p><p>Other than her sobs, Ruby sat in silence in her classroom. No. Not her classroom. Garnet’s classroom. And she was no longer Garnet. Sapphire, her Sapphire, was gone. Freckles and Skinny, both Pearls, and Crazy Lace Agate, had left, knowing they could say nothing that would help the Gem.</p><p>Ruby barely registered as the door opened, only looking up when Steven’s voice sounded, “Ruby?” he asked. </p><p>“She’s gone Steven.” Ruby cried, tears falling as she patted the ash pile next to her. Ruby paid no attention to the fact that Steven had reappeared, or that Eyeball stood somewhat awkwardly behind him. “Garnet’s gone, Sapphire’s gone.” Her eyes blazed with sudden anger and she struck the floor leaving a small dent in its place. “And I’m still here! There are so many Rubies, but there’s only one of My Sapphire, and now I’m alone!”</p><p>“I know.” Steven sat on the ground with her, resting a hand on her heated shoulder. “There’s nothing I can say that can help. But there are people that are still here. Humans and Gems that love you. And they need help because they’re going through the same thoughts as you.”</p><p>“I don’t care about them,” she protested. “I care about Sapphire.”</p><p>Steven stood. “I care about Sapphire too. But I care about everyone else as well, and they need us. And just remember Ruby, even without Sapphire here, you’ll never be alone.” </p><p>He left the room, leaving Ruby to her thoughts. Making up a plan, he sent a message to Connie, Sadie, and Lars that read <em> In Beach now. Message all the people you know. Get them to meet at Little Homeschool. </em></p><p> </p><p>Eyeball watched Steven as he left the room before she turned to look at the other Ruby. “You know, Aquamarine always told me the problem with fusions is that we always get sentimental. Too attached.” </p><p>Ruby looked up at the other Ruby, exasperation in her voice. “I really don’t care about what she said.”</p><p>Eyeball carried on regardless. “I think she was right though. Us Rubies, we were made for fusing with each other. We got used to sharing one mind and one body. When we fused with a different Gem though, it was intoxicating. All that power. The mental conversations. It was new, unexpected, unexplainable.” Eyeball sat next to Ruby and sighed. “Aquamarine’s gone too. I know me and her weren’t exactly around as long as you and the Sapphire were, or even as healthy as you were, but I get what you’re going through.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Steven knew exactly where the Gems should be, considering he was the one that approved the class schedules. It was Tuesday, midday, and so Steven knew where Pearl and Amethyst would be. </p><p>The combat field was a relatively unused acre of land in between Little Homeschool and the cave that Jasper used to live in. </p><p>He saw the brutish and tall Gem first. “My Diamond,” Jasper said as he approached. </p><p>“Jasper,” he replied. “Who else is here?”</p><p>“The Amethyst was here. She’s helping track down others now. The Pearl was also here, but… she’s not now.” She gave a pitiful look. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Pearl was gone, Sapphire was gone, his dad was gone. He sighed. Too many friends gone. Too many that remained full of grief.</p><p>“Jasper, find all the Gems you can. Bring them to Little Homeschool. We have to find everyone that’s still here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lapis could have laughed when she walked in. The two had typically avoided each other for as long as possible, but that was coming to an end now. Jasper at least had the grace to look abashed, but that was little comfort to Lapis. “Of course,” Lapis said, angrily shaking her head. “The Diamonds have vanished. My friends have vanished. Even Pumpkin is gone.” Her anger vanished too, just as quickly as it came, too energy consuming to maintain so she slumped against the wall. “But, here you are.” </p><p>“I-” Jasper didn’t know what to say. “Steven is here,” she said, noticing the way Lapis brightened somewhat. “He wants everyone to gather in Little Homeschool. I’m helping track the Gems down. The humans are finding the other humans.”</p><p>Lapis nodded. “I suppose I’ll help him then. Lead the way.” She waved her hands, casually, and Jasper heard the sea rise. At first she feared Lapis was going to drown her, maybe her final form of revenge and justice, until the water wormed its way in the air, hovering in a way no natural water would.</p><p>Visible in the sky was an arrow pointing at Little Homeschool, and the words “MEET HERE”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An hour passed and soon Steven stood facing the remainder of Beach City, painfully reminded of those not here. Connie stood with him, neither of their parents present.</p><p>They only had each other now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While Steven Universe led the remaining Beach City residents, in Wakanda Steven Rogers was gathering the remaining Avengers.</p><p>The remnants of Thanos’ assault stood in Shuri’s lab, the room oddly empty from the lack of any member of the Wakandan Royal Family, all of whom had been turned to dust.</p><p>He looked around at his surviving allies; Dr Banner, Black Widow, a raccoon named Rocket, Thor, War Machine, and two of Black Panther’s allies, Okoye and M’Baku.</p><p>Bruce was attempting to repair both his Hulkbuster Armor and War Machine’s suit, but without the guidance of Iron Man, the majority of his tinkering was pure guesswork. “This is ridiculous,” he said in frustration. “We need Tony back. We know he went to follow Thanos’ ship, so we find Thanos, and we find Tony.”</p><p>“No,” Thor replied somberly. “We must find Thanos, this I agree, but we must stroke him down.”</p><p>Rocket scoffed. “How you planning on doing that then? We had a whole army and now look at us. Hiding in a dead family's house.”</p><p>“The raccoon is right,” Natasha said. “I hate to say it, but we have no chance against Thanos if this is all we have left.” She gestured to the room. “We don’t know who else has made it, we need to find all the survivors we can and regroup to form a real plan.”</p><p>Captain America sighed. “You’re all right in what you think. We do need Tony, we need to avenge the fallen but we have failed in fighting Thanos already. What we need is more support.” He turned to Black Widow. “Natasha, you must have read some SHIELD files, you have to know of some useful people. Maybe people that didn’t make the cut for the Avengers, or people that didn’t want to join?”</p><p>Black Widow nodded. “I’m sure I can find something useful.”</p><p>“Good. Avenging isn’t our priority just yet, first step is gathering intel and assistance.”</p><p>One search of the SHIELD archives later, Natasha had found a suitable file. “Steve,” she said to Captain America as she slid over the file. “We’re going to Beach City.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>